Lectores de mentes
by BritwiCullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si cuando Bella fuera a Forks ella pudiera leer la mente al igual que Edward? Él universo de crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie
1. Forks

Pov. Bella

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado.

En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

—Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...

—Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

—Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.

Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico de un

poli.

Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso.

Estaba usando todo mi auto control para evitar escuchar los pensamientos de los demás; ya que cuando tenía 10 años me di cuenta de que leía él pensamiento por tal razón me consideraba un bicho raro por ser telepática y siempre me saca de quisio tener que enterarme de cosas que no quiero como por ejemplo que mi madre es sexualmente activa. Que asco y por si fuera poco tener imágenes en vivo.

*Espero que se encuentre a gusto aquí*

Un pensamiento de Charlie se coló en mi mente.

Era tan cariñoso.

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

¿Qué tipo de coche?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho

«un coche perfecto para ti»

en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».

Me adentre en su mente y me lleve una sorpresa al enterarme de que ya me lo había comprado un chevy,ese simple gesto inspiro tanta ternura.

—Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos

Mostré un poco de interés

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

—No.

—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.

Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

— ¿De qué año es?

Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

*como le digo que tiene suficiente año para ser su abuelo*

Sus pensamientos me pusieron en alerta ¿tan vieja era?

Me parece que si.

—Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos

Intente averiguar más

— ¿Cuándo lo compró?

—En 1984... Creo.

— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.

— ¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

—Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

Ojalá le guste

Pensó avergonzado

\- ¿Y qué entiendes por barato?

Quise parecer desinteresada.

—Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.

Intente parecer sorprendida.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

—Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.

—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.

Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.

Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.

Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí? Y más siendo una telepática

Muchas veces desee ser una chica normal.

Desde el primer piso los pensamientos de charlie me abrumaban quería que me sintiera a gusto.

En parte se lo agradecia.

Espero y les guste este primer capitulo de Lectores de mentes

Si se dan cuenta todo o casi todo él contenido es de crepúsculo y es así yo sólo agregue otro sentido quiero decir será un poco diferente ya que Bella también leerá la mente.

 **BritwiCullen**


	2. Primer encuentro parte I

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.

El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia.

Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado.

Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.

Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.

Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Isabella Swan -le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

-Por supuesto -dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

-Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.

*La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe Swan*

Escuche en su mente,sin duda,estaba en lo correcto.

Me prepare mentalmente y me consentre en estar fuera de la mentes de los demás.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.

Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder. Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

-Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

-Bella -le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

\- ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? -preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

-Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

-Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino -demasiado amable, sin duda-. Me llamo Eric -añadió.

Sonreí con timidez.

-Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.

-Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? -preguntó.

-Mucho.

-Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

-Tres o cuatro veces al año.

-Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

-Hace mucho sol -le expliqué.

-No se te ve muy bronceada.

-Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

-En fin, suerte -dijo cuando rocé el picaporte-. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja -el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder- y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

\- ¿Quiénes son ésos?-pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

-Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa -me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.

-Son... guapos.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

\- ¡Ya te digo! -Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta-. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.

\- ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? -pregunté-. No parecen parientes...

-Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

-Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

-Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

-Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

-Supongo que sí -admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó-: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

\- ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? -pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

-No -dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo-. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.

Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

\- ¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? -pregunté.

Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

*ja,suerte idiota*

Pensó y me di cuenta de que mi compañera no era muy buena conmpañia.

-Es Edward Cullen,pero no te hagas iluciones ninguna chica es lo bastante buena.

*Antes de fijarse en ti lo hace en mi obvio soy mas bonita, inteligente, amable, divertida que ella,que genial hoy todo él mundo me mira*

Que desagradable eran los pensamientos de Jessica

*Nada más se meta con Tayler y estará en problemas*

Los pensamientos de Lauren una rubia que me fulminaba con la mirada eran cargado de odio.

*Ojala tenga clase conmigo*

Mike quería flitear conmigo

*Mi chica es hermosa*

En los de Tayler ya era su novia

*Ojala se fijara en mi*

Los de Erick no eran mucho mejor

*Pobre se nota incómoda espero y no se junte mucho con Jessica y Lauren *

Los pensamientos de Ben eran amables.

*Ojala se adapte pronto al instituto, se ve un poco timida como yo*

Los pensamientos de Ángela era tan pacíficos,me agradaba esa chica.

No pude seguir con mi lectura ya que tocaron él timbre,me encamine junto a Ángela a nuestra clase de Biología.


	3. Primer encuentro II

Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».

Entre a su mente pero en ella se reflejaban muchas cosas

Lo único que distinguir era él rostro de un hombre guapisimo rubio y la oración "no debo fallarle a Carlisle"

No entendía nada.

Esas miradas me helaba la sangre.

Y mas sus próximos pensamientos.

Creo que la matare.

Y luego aparecio mi rostro.

Mi corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza en mi pecho cuando lo compredi.

Es peligroso.


	4. Primer Encuentro (Edward Cullen)

POVE

Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir. El instituto.

¿O sería más apropiado emplear el término «purgatorio»? Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. El tedio era a lo que menos me había

conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior.

Supongo que ésta era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos.

Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río.

Ignoré el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de una vez. Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en el trivial acontecimiento de una nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos. No se necesitaba mucho para provocar su entusiasmo. Había visto pasar repetido

el nuevo rostro de un pensamiento a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sólo era otra chica humana. La excitación que había causado su aparición resultaba predecible hasta el

aburrimiento, era como mostrar un objeto brillante a un niño. La mitad del rebaño de ovejunos varones se imaginaba ya enamorándose de ella, sólo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. Puse más empeño en no prestar atención.

Sólo hay cuatro voces que bloqueo por una cuestión de cortesía: Las de mi familia, mis dos hermanos y mis dos hermanas,quienes están tan acostumbrados a la ausencia de intimidad

en mi presencia que rara vez se dan cuenta. A pesar de ello, les concedo toda la privacidad posible. Procuro no escucharlos si puedo evitarlo.

Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, claro, pero aún así... me entero de cosas.

Rosalie pensaba en ella misma, como de costumbre. Había captado su reflejo en las gafas de sol de alguien y se regodeabaen su propia perfección. La mente de Rosalie era un charco

poco profundo de escasas sorpresas.

Emmett estaba que echaba chispas después de haber perdido un combate de lucha libre con Jasper la noche anterior. Necesitaría de toda su escasa paciencia para llegar al final de

las clases y organizar la revancha. Nunca he sentido que me entrometía en sus pensamientos porque nunca ha pensado nada que no pudiera decir en voz alta o poner en práctica. Sólo me siento culpable al leer la mente de los demás cuando me consta que les gustaría que ignorase ciertas cosas. Pero si la mente de Rosalie es un charco poco profundo, la de Emmett es un lago sin sombras, tan transparente como el cristal.

Y Jasper estaba... sufriendo. Reprimí un suspiro.

Edward. Alice me llamó por mi nombre, pero sólo sonó en mi cabeza y le dediqué de inmediato toda la atención.

Era lo mismo que si la hubiera oído lhablarme en voz alta. Me alegraba que en los últimos tiempos hubiese pasado de moda el nombre que me habían puesto. Menos mal, ya que

hubiera resultado un fastidio volver la cabeza automáticamente cada vez que alguien pensara en algún Edward…

En ese momento no me volví. A Alice y a mí se nos daban muy bien esas conversaciones privadas, y era raro que nos pillaran durante las mismas. Mantuve la mirada fija en las líneas

que se formaban en el enlucido.

¿Cómo lo lleva?, me preguntó.

Torcí el gesto, pero sólo pareció que había cambiado ligeramente la posición de la boca, nada que pudiera alertar a los otros. Era fácil que pensaran que lo hacía por aburrimiento.

El tono de la mente de Alice ahora parecía alarmado y leí que vigilaba a Jasper con su visión periférica. ¿Hay algún peligro?

Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda muy despacio, como si contemplara los ladrillos de la pared, suspiré, y luego me volví hacia la derecha, de nuevo hacia las grietas del techo. Sólo

Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza.

Ella se relajó. Avísame si la cosa se pone fea.

Moví sólo los ojos, primero arriba, hacia el techo, y luego abajo.

Gracias por ayudarme con esto.

Me alegré de no tener que contestarle en voz alta. ¿Qué le podría haber dicho? ¿«Encantado»? En realidad no era así. No disfrutaba asistiendo al debate interior de Jasper ¿Era necesario pasar por todo esto? ¿No era un camino más seguro admitir simplemente que él nunca sería capaz de controlar su problema con la sed como los demás, en lugar de tentar continuamente sus límites? ¿Por qué coquetear con el desastre?

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestra última expedición de caza. No era un periodo de tiempo excesivamente insoportable para el resto de nosotros. Algo incómodo a veces, si

un humano caminaba muy cerca de nosotros o si el viento soplaba del lado equivocado. Pero los humanos rara vez se aproximan a nosotros. El instinto les dice lo que sus mentes conscientes difícilmente comprenderían: que somos peligrosos.

Y en ese preciso momento Jasper lo era en grado sumo.

Una chica bajita se detuvo en un extremo de la mesa más próxima a la nuestra para hablar con un amigo. Se pasó los dedos entre el pelo corto, color arena, y sacudió la cabeza. Justo

en ese momento la rejilla del aire acondicionado empujó su aroma en nuestra dirección. Yo estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que me hacía sentir el olor: sequedad y dolor en la garganta, un agujero anhelante en el estómago, un agarrotamiento

instantáneo de los músculos, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña en la boca…

Todo eso era bastante normal y, por lo general, fácil de ignorar;

pero hoy resultaba más duro al tener los sentidos agudizados y notarlo todo por duplicado: la sed se multiplicaba al monitorizar las reacciones de Jasper. Era la sed de dos, no sólo la mía.

Jasper intentaba mantener la mente lejos de allí. Estaba fantaseando… Imaginaba que se levantaba del lado de Alice y se paraba al lado de la chica. Pensaba en inclinarse como si le fuera a susurrar algo al oído y dejar que sus labios rozaran el arco de su garganta. Imaginaba también cómo fluía el cálido flujo de su pulso debajo de la fina piel que sentiría bajo su boca…

Propiné una patada a la silla de Jasper.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un minuto, y luego él bajó la suya. Pude escuchar cómo se enfrentaban en su interior la culpa y la rebeldía.

—Lo siento —musitó.

Me encogí de hombros

—No ibas a hacer nada —murmuró Alice en un intento demitigar el disgusto de Jasper—. Lo vi.

Reprimí la mueca que hubiera echado por tierra la mentira de Alice; ella y yo debíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro. No resultaba fácil para ninguno de los dos oír voces y tener visiones del futuro. Éramos bichos raros, incluso entre los que ya lo eran de por sí. Nos protegíamos los secretos entre nosotros.

—Pensar en ellos como personas ayuda un poco —sugirió Alice con voz aguda y musical, demasiado baja y rápida para que la escucharan los oídos humanos—. Se llama Whitney y

tiene una hermanita muy pequeña a la que adora. Su madre invitó a Esme a aquella fiesta en el jardín, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sé quién es —contestó Jasper secamente.

Se volvió para mirar por una de las pequeñas ventanas situadas bajo el alero a lo largo del muro que rodeaba la gran habitación. El tono de su voz puso fin a la conversación.

Deberíamos haber ido de caza el día anterior por la noche. Era ridículo enfrentar esa clase de riesgos, intentar demostrar entereza y mejorar la resistencia. Jasper tendría que asumir

sus limitaciones y vivir con ellas. Sus antiguos hábitos no eran los más apropiados para el estilo de vida que habíamos elegido; no podría adaptarse a él.

Alice suspiró silenciosamente y se puso de pie, llevándose la bandeja de comida —un atrezo, en realidad—y dejándole solo. Sabía hasta dónde llegar con su apoyo y cuándo dejar de

hacerlo. Aunque era más evidente que Rosalie y Emmett mantenían una relación, Alice y Jasper se conocían tan bien que sentían los estados de ánimo del otro como si fueran propios.Parecía que también pudiesen leer las mentes, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos.

"Edward Cullen"

Acto reflejo. Me volví al oír mi nombre, aunque no es que nadielo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo había pensado.

Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate, unos ojos humanos en medio de un rostro pálido, con forma decorazón. Conocía ese rostro a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca con mis propios ojos. Era el tema más destacado del día en todas las mentes: la nueva alumna, Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, que había venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar. Bella. Hasta ahora había corregido a todo el mundo que se dirigía a ella por su nombre completo…

Miré a lo lejos, aburrido. Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta

de que ella no había sido la persona que había pensado en

mi nombre.

Por supuesto, Bella ya se ha quedado alucinada con los Cullen, oí cómo continuaba el primer pensamiento que había oído.

Identifiqué la «voz» como la de Jessica Stanley. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que me incordió por última vez con su charloteo interno. Qué alivio sentí cuando ella superó ese desdichado encaprichamiento. Había sido casi imposible escapar de sus constantes y ridículas ensoñaciones. Me dieron ganas en aquel momento de explicarle con toda exactitud lo que podría haber ocurrido si mis labios, y los dientes detrás de ellos, se hubieran encontrado cerca de ella. Esto habría silenciado cualquier tipo de molestas fantasías con bastante rapidez. Pensar en su reacción casi consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa.

Le iría bien engordar un poco, continuó Jessica. En realidad, ni siquiera es guapa. No entiendo por qué Eric la mira tanto... o Mike.

Hizo una mueca mental de dolor al pensar en el último nombre. El nuevo capricho de Jessica, el súper popular Mike Newton, no sabía ni que ella existía. Sin embargo, no parecíatan insensible a la chica nueva. Otra vez la historia del chico fascinado por un objeto brillante. Aquello dio un giro mezquino a los pensamientos de Jessica, aunque en apariencia se mostraba cordial con la recién llegada mientras le explicaba lo que todos sabían sobre mi familia. La nueva seguramente habría preguntado por nosotros.

Aunque hoy todo el mundo me mira a mí también, pensó Jessica muy pagada de sí misma, en un aparte. Ha sido una verdadera suerte que Bella compartiera dos clases conmigo... Apuesto a que luego Mike querrá preguntarme qué tal es...

Intenté bloquear el absurdo parloteo antes de que sus superficiales e insignificantes pensamientos me volvieran loco.

—Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen —le murmuré a Emmett, para distraerme, que se rió entre dientes y pensó: Espero

que lo esté haciendo bien.

—En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado.

¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?

Presté atención a ver si escuchaba lo que esta chica nueva, Bella, pensaba de la historia de Jessica. ¿Qué vería cuando se fijara en la extraña familia con la piel del color de la tiza, de la

que se apartaban todos?

En cierta manera era cuestión de responsabilidad por mi parte conocer su reacción. Yo actuaba de vigía, a falta de un nombre mejor, para proteger a la familia. Si alguien empezara a concebir sospechas, yo los avisaría con tiempo suficiente para poder quitarnos de en medio con facilidad. Había ocurrido de vez en cuando que algún humano con una imaginación despierta nos había identificado con los personajes de un libro o una película. La mayoría de las veces se convencía de su error, pero era mejor trasladarse a otro lugar que arriesgarse a un examen. Rara vez, muy rara vez, alguien adivinaba la verdad y no le concedíamos la oportunidad de comprobar su hipótesis. Simplemente desaparecíamos, para convertirnos como mucho en un recuerdo aterrador…

No escuché nada por más que fijé la atención en el lugar contiguo al cual continuaba fluyendo de forma compulsiva el frívolo monólogo interno de Jessica. Era como si allí no se

sentara nadie. ¡Qué curioso!, ¿se habría ido la chica? No parecía probable, ya que Jessica seguía dándole la brasa. Miré hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. Comprobar

con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

Mi mirada se trabó de nuevo en esos grandes ojos marrones. Ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar que antes, y nos miraba, algo natural, supuse, mientras Jessica continuaba regalándole los oídos con los chismorreos locales sobre los Cullen.

Pensar sobre nosotros, sin duda, era algo natural.

Pero no oía ni un susurro siquiera.

Mientras bajaba la mirada, un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido invadió sus mejillas, diferente al de la vergüenza que se siente cuando te han sorprendido mirando fijamente a un desconocido. Era estupendo que Jasper aún estuviera mirando por la ventana. No quería imaginarme lo que ese natural flujo de sangre supondría para su autocontrol.

Las emociones se mostraban tan transparentes en su cara que parecía llevarlas escritas en la frente: sorpresa —como si de forma inconsciente hubiera detectado indicios de las sutiles

diferencias entre su naturaleza y la mía—, curiosidad mientras escuchaba la historia de Jessica, y algo más... ¿fascinación? No sería ésta la primera vez. Éramos hermosos a los ojos de los hombres, nuestras presas potenciales. Y al final, por fin, vergüenza por haberla pillado mirándome.

Aun a pesar de que había mostrado con tal claridad los sentimientos en sus extraños ojos, extraños por lo profundos, de color marrón, que de tan oscuros casi parecían opacos, no oía

nada más que silencio en el lugar donde ella se sentaba. Nada en absoluto.

Me sentí incómodo durante unos momentos. Nunca me había encontrado con nada similar. ¿Me pasaba algo malo? Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre. Preocupado, presté

aún más atención.

De pronto, empezaron a gritar en mi cabeza todas las voces de alrededor que había contenido hasta ese momento.

Me pregunto qué música le gustará... Quizás podría mencionar

ese nuevo CD..., pensaba Mike Newton, dos mesas más

allá, concentrado en Bella Swan.

Eric Yorkie refunfuñaba mentalmente con sus pensamientos girando también alrededor de la nueva. Hay que ver cómo la mira. No le basta con tener a más de la mitad de las chicas del instituto pendientes de él.

Es vergonzoso. Cualquiera pensaría que es famosa o algo por el estilo... La mira incluso Edward Cullen... Lauren Mallory estaba tan celosa que, en realidad, su rostro debería haber tenido el color del jade oscuro. Y Jessica, haciendo ostentación de su nueva mejor amiga. Qué gracia... La mente de la chica continuó escupiendo vitriolo.

Apuesto a que todo el mundo le ha preguntado eso. Pero me gustaría hablar con ella. He de pensar en alguna pregunta más original... meditaba Ashley Dowling.

Quizás esté en mi clase de Español... pensaba esperanzada June Richardson.

Esta noche tengo toneladas de trabajo. Trigonometría y los ejercicios

de Lengua. Espero que mamá… Angela Weber, un muchacha tranquila, cuyos pensamientos eran generalmente amables, algo poco habitual, era la única en la mesa que no estaba obsesionada con Bella.

Podía oírlos a todos, oía cada insignificancia que se les ocurriera conforme pasaba por su mente, pero nada en absoluto procedente de aquella nueva alumna con esos ojos aparentemente tan comunicativos.

Eso sí, podía escuchar lo que decía cuando se dirigía a Jessica. No necesitaba leer la mente para oírlas hablar con voz baja y clara en el lado opuesto de la gran estancia.

—¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —le oí preguntar mirándome disimuladamente de reojo, sólo para retirar de inmediato la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con

los ojos fijos en ella.

Todavía tuve tiempo de considerar esperanzado que oír el sonido de su voz me serviría para captar el tono de sus reflexiones, perdidos en algún lugar al que yo no podía acceder, pero enseguida me decepcioné. Lo normal es que los pensamientos de la gente tengan el mismo tono que sus voces físicas. Pero esa voz tranquila, tímida, me resultaba poco familiar, no pertenecía a ninguno de los cientos que rebotaban por la habitación, estaba seguro. Era completamente nueva.

¡Ja, buena suerte, idiota!, pensó Jessica antes de contestar la

pregunta de la chica.

—Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie —levantó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le

parece lo bastante guapa.

Volví la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. Jessica y sus compañeras de clase no tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían al no interesarme ninguna de ellas en especial.

En ese estado de humor fluctuante, sentí un impulso extraño que no terminé de entender. Quería hacer algo respecto al tono mezquino de los pensamientos de Jessica, de los que la

nueva no era consciente… Sentí la extraña urgencia de interponerme entre ellas para proteger a Bella Swan de los oscuros manejos de Jessica. Era algo muy raro en mí sentir aquello. Intenté llegar hasta las motivaciones que alimentaban dicho

impulso y volví a examinar a la chica.

Quizás fuera un instinto protector, el del fuerte sobre el débil, sepultado en alguna parte desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muchacha parecía más frágil que sus nuevas compañeras de

clase. Su piel era tan translúcida, que resultaba difícil creer que le ofreciera mucha protección frente al mundo exterior. Podía ver el rítmico pulso de su sangre a través de las venas bajo esa clara y pálida membrana… Sería mejor que no me concentrara en eso, se me daba muy bien la vida que había escogido, pero estaba tan sediento como Jasper y no tenía sentido darle alas a la tentación.

Tenía una arruguita entre las cejas de la que ella no parecía consciente.

¡Aquello era increíblemente frustrante! Veía claramente el esfuerzo que le costaba estar allí sentada, intentando conversar con extraños, siendo el centro de la atención. Podía adivinar

su timidez por la postura de sus hombros, de aspecto frágil, ligeramente hundidos, como si esperara un desaire de un momento a otro. Pero sólo podía adivinar, ver o imaginar. No

había más que silencio en esta chica humana tan sumamente corriente. No podía oír nada. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Rosalie, interrumpiendo mi concentración.

Dejé de mirar a la chica y sentí una especie de alivio. No deseaba seguir intentándolo sin éxito, me irritaba. Y no quería desarrollar ningún interés por sus pensamientos ocultos simplemente porque no podía acceder a ellos. Sin duda, cuando pudiera descifrarlos, y seguramente encontraría la manera de hacerlo, serían tan superficiales e insignificantes como los de cualquier otro humano. No merecían siquiera el esfuerzo que me costaría llegar hasta ellos.

—¿Así que la chica nueva nos tiene miedo ya? —preguntó Emmett, esperando aún una respuesta.

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba lo suficientemente interesado para seguir presionando y obtener más información. Ni debería interesarme.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper simulaban ser estudiantes de último curso, por lo que se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas

clases. Yo interpretaba un papel más juvenil, de modo que me encaminé hacia la clase de Biología de primero, preparándome mentalmente para soportar el tedio. Era dudoso

que el señor Banner, un hombre de intelecto medio, se las ingeniara para insertar en su explicación algo que pudiera sorprender a alguien que tenía dos licenciaturas en Medicina.

En la clase, me instalé en mi silla y dejé que los libros, puro atrezo, puesto que no contenían nada que no supiera ya, se desparramaran por la mesa. Era el único alumno que no compartía pupitre. Los humanos no eran lo bastante listos para saber por qué me temían, pero su instinto de supervivenciaresultaba suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de mí.


	5. Descubriendo Secretos

Punto de vista de Bella

Realmente no se Como pude aguantar tenía un poco de miedo pero estaba pendiente a cualquier pensamiento maligno en mi contra.

Pero Edward pensaba con rapidez ya que me tomo por sorpresa cuando se paro en un movimiento rápido y salio antes que cualquiera se haya levantado.

*Tengo que huir.

*No quiero ser un monstruo

También oí otros pensamientos que llamaron mi atención .

Perteneciente a un chico: Mike

*Vamos Mike tu puedes

*Habla con ella

*Se lindo y podrás llevártela a la cama

Oh Dios mío.

Tenía que alejarme de ese chico ahora.

Tan rápido como pude me levante de la mesa y salí prácticamente corriendo del aula.

Tenía que ir al gimnasio ,mi peor pesadilla no porque era mala sino que yo era la torpe.

Me chocaba tener que caerme y arrastrar a varios compañeros conmigo.

La suerte fue que el entrenador Clapp no me obligó a usar el uniforme y estuve sentada toda la hora.

Cuando término recojo rápidamente mis cosas y salgo como salí de biología: corriendo.

La simple razón era que el chico de pensamientos indecorosos quería hablar conmigo.

Me en camine hacia la dirección para entregar mis comprobantes pero me sorprendí al ver a Edward Cullen discutiendo con la señora Coppe,según los pensamientos de ambos el quería cambiar la clase de biología a cualquier otra.

Tres cosas que me sorprendieron fue lo siguiente:

No había hecho ningún ruido y él ya sabia que estaba aquí.

Estaba pensando en matarnos a la señora Coppe y a mi.

Y sobre todo y lo más impresionante es que estaba oyendo los pensamientos de la señora Coppe en su mente.

Entonces... El también podía leer el pensamiento.

Era...como yo.

Nuevo capítulo


	6. Misterioso Secreto

El fin de semana paso sin contratiempos solo con los pensamientos de Charlie que siempre me conmovían ya que estaba feliz de que por fin viviera con el y de cierto modo me hacia sentir culpable.

En la escuela todo había sido diferente a la tranquilidad de mi hogar...me sentaba a la hora del almuerzo con los amigos de Jessica aunque ella era súper celosa y rencorosa por dentro le agradecía que no se comportará así conmigo.

La única amistad sincera era de Ángela ella era tan agradable y amable nada que ver con Jessica y Lauren.

Los chicos eran tan diferentes.

Ellos querían buscar el modo de acercarse a mi.

Pobres...creo que estaban obsesionados conmigo.

Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Y era mi culpa,lo sabia porque lo había leído en los pensamientos y además que se había ido a un tal pueblo llamado Denali porque mi presencia le incomodaba.

Lo que si estaba segura era que los (Cullen/Hale)no eran humanos ¿Pero que?.

Sabia que estaba violando su privacidad pero ese misterio me consumía Edward me daba curiosidad.

Lo que realmente me iba sorprendiendo más es que Alice,la pequeña de los Cullen siempre estaba concentrada en mirar el futuro de Jasper-su novio-y el de Edward.

Entonces ella también tenia una habilidad.

Veía el futuro.

Quería encontrar un modo de acercarme y hablar con ella y con su novio que también tenia una habilidad era empático y sobre todo con Edward ya que el era como yo.

Telepático.

En la mente de Emmett solo entre una vez y me arrepentí estaba pensando en sus encuentros sexuales con la rubia.

Y decidí que no volvería a su mente.

Y la rubia despampanante pensaba solamente en su belleza y que se pondría para que todos la vieran.

¿Creen que Bella es tonta al dejar de entrar a la mente de Emmett...yo creo que si, porque en algún momento Emmett pensaría en su naturaleza ?

Nuevo capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Y que ponga sus comentarios y votos sobre lo que piensan sobre 'Lectores de mentes.'


	7. Arranque

Lunes

Hoy me había levantado temprano y tenia un propósito.

Hablar con Alice o Jasper.

Edward no volvía y eso me ponía ansiosa .

Solo el simple hecho de saber que él era como yo me ponía ansiosa.

¿Porque no podía ser normal ?

¿Porque tenia que vivir con esta maldición ?

¿Como podía aprender a vivir con esto?

Era claro que el no le incomoda tanto vivir con esta "habilidad".

Pero algo había cambiado.

Cuando entre al comedor con la envidiosa de Jessica me di cuenta de que la mesa de los Cullen la ocupaban cinco personas.

Eso me dio un poco más de animo.

Me prepare mentalmente para las preguntas que le hacer en hora de biología.

Algunos de sus pensamientos me entristeció y no se porque.

Pensaba que yo era una chiquita insignificantes y que no podía obligarlo a estar lejos de donde quería estar. Con su familia.

Callada y tratando de ignorar los murmullos de mi cabeza compre un sandwich y un jugo de cereza y me fui a sentar en la mesa de Jessica.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando tocaron para entrar en clase.

Salte de mi silla cuando Mike me toco el hombro.

Del otro lado de la mesa Ángela me dedico una mirada de pena, no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que queria pedirme disculpas. Le sonreí a medias.

Estúpida.

Los pensamientos de Jessica eran demasiado altos y no podía evitar oírlos.

Le dirigí una mirada nada amistosa Para luego quitar de un manotazo la mano de Mike que empezó a sobar mi hombro lentamente, según sus pensamientos "para hacer que yo lo desee"

Ja, solo sentí nauseas.

Me levante de la mesa ante las miradas estupefadas de todos y le dije en un tono alto a Mike.

-En tu vida,vuelvas a posar tus asquerosas manos en mi. -Y salí de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo, con Ángela y Ben pisandome los talones, de verdad no se de donde saque coraje, yo nunca había tratado mal a una persona...Me repredi.

Aunque el tuviera esa clase de pensamientos sobre mi le debía una disculpa...

Nuevo capítulo,espero que lo disfruten.

BritwiCullen.


End file.
